


Making Things Easier

by aquatictalks



Series: Tales of a Witch and a Vampire [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck is doing everything he can to help, Jaemin is new to vampirism, Just a whole lot of cheesy fluff, M/M, Told in Snapshots, pointless flirting, soft babies in love, this whole piece is a flashback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatictalks/pseuds/aquatictalks
Summary: Jaemin is remembering the good things that happened between him and Donghyuck when Jaemin first became a vampire.





	Making Things Easier

**Author's Note:**

> this one was even more rushed than part one, i am incredibly sorry. but ahhhh happy halloween !!! (i hope the other two will be better and less rushed even though it will be past halloween when they're uploaded)

“Na Jaemin,” Donghyuck rolled his eyes, “If you don’t sit still and let me help you.”  


“It hurts,” Jaemin whined.  


“Of course it hurts, you’re teething, but this will help. I promise,” Donghyuck sighed, “Now sit still.”  


Jaemin pouted but managed to make himself sit still as Donghyuck requested.  


“This is going to taste awful but you have to let it sit on your gums and your growing fangs for five minutes,” Donghyuck held up this pink paste he just made, “No more, no less, or it won’t work.”  


Jaemin nodded, “Hit me.”  


Donghyuck licked his finger.  


“What the fuck?” Jaemin curled his nose up.  


“You’ve had your tongue in my mouth, don’t act disgusted,” Donghyuck rolled his eyes, “The final catalyst for the spell is witch’s spit.”  


“Why do your spells have such random and sketchy ingredients?” Jaemin raised his eyebrows.  


Donghyuck dipped his finger in the paste, “Shut up and let me put the paste on your gums.”  


“Yessir,” Jaemin clenched his teeth and opened his lips.  


Donghyuck chuckled at how silly Jaemin looked before rubbing the paste on Jaemin’s gums. Jaemin almost wretched, but Donghyuck’s glare kept him in place. At four and a half minutes, Donghyuck lead Jaemin to the sink; and at five minutes, Donghyuck made Jaemin rinse the paste out of his mouth.  


“That was atrocious,” Jaemin coughed.  


“Yeah,” Donghyuck smiled, “but how do your gums feel?”  


Jaemin thought for a second, “They feel fine. Oh my God,” Jaemin smiled, “They feel fine!”  


“I told you,” Donghyuck grinned.  


“You’re the best witch in this entire world,” Jaemin smiled, “Thank you.”  


“Now,” Donghyuck smiled, “Come with me to the graveyard.”  


Jaemin frowned, “I hate the cemetery.”  


“Yes, but I need more haunted dirt, and your teeth aren’t an excuse to not come with me anymore,” Donghyuck held his hand, “You can play Pokemon Go, it’ll be great.”  


“Do I have to?” Jaemin whines.  


“Yes,” Donghyuck nodded, “Let’s go. Chop chop.”  


“Fine,” Jaemin resigned.  


“You’re the best,” Donghyuck smiled, leaning forward to kiss Jaemin.  


“You bet your cute ass I am,” Jaemin rolled his eyes but kissed him again anyways.  


“You wanna make out in woods behind the cemetery?” Donghyuck smirked.  


“No, you weirdo,” Jaemin chuckled, “I like making out with you in normal places, like our couch, or our bed, or after our 2:30 on Tuesdays in the empty classroom down the hall.”  


“Oh come on,” Donghyuck bent his finger, gesturing Jaemin to come closer as he walked out of their apartment, “It’ll be fun.”  


“You’re lucky I love you, you strange little witch,” Jaemin giggled.  


“You’re lucky I love you, you silly little vampire,” Donghyuck scrunched his nose.  


“Let’s go get your haunted dirt,” Jaemin grabbed Donghyuck by the waist and sprinted his way to the cemetery in three seconds.  


“Fuck!” Donghyuck exclaimed, completely breathless, his hair a mess, “You gotta warn me before you do that.”  


“It’s a thrill, isn’t it?” Jaemin smiled.  


“Sure, we’ll go with that,” Donghyuck bent over, “Maybe if I manage to keep myself from throwing up on this groud, I’ll agree with you.”  


“Careful,” Jaemin warned, “You don’t want to taint your haunted dirt.”  


Donghyuck sighed, “What? What the fuck? That’s not… That’s not how it works.”  


“I know, idiot,” Jaemin chuckled, “Got you to keep from throwing up though.”  


“Clever boy,” Donghyuck smiled, “Thank you.”  


Donghyuck held Jaemin’s hand in one of his own; the other hand holding his glass jar, with a crystal top for securing his haunted dirt. Jaemin’s other hand was holding his phone, Pokemon Go pulled up, as he continued to walk with Donghyuck and tried not to trip over headstones.  


“Also,” Donghyuck smiled, “I have a spell that I just wrote that I think can help you adjust to the daytime better. The haunted dirt is part of the spell.”  


Jaemin stopped in his tracks, “Wait, really?”  


Donghyuck nodded, “Yes, really.”  


Jaemin started tearing up as he hugged Donghyuck tightly. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”  


“Baby,” Donghyuck sighed, “Are you crying? What’s wrong?”  


“I’m just so,” Jaemin took a shaky breath, “I can’t thank you enough. We’re going to get to be like a normal couple. We can go to class without me having to wear those blinders or getting migraines. We can go on dates in the middle of the day, not sneaking around at night like we’re a secret. We can be normal. I can be normal. I can be me again. Thank you.”  


Donghyuck hugged him closer to his chest, “Jaemin, you’ve always been you. You never changed. Just some of your extrinsic abilities and traits changed a little, but the you on the inside, your personality, your heart, that never changed. It never will.”  


“I love you, Donghyuck,” Jaemin said softly, “Thank you for everything you’re doing.”  


“Of course, baby,” Donghyuck ran his hands through his hair, “I know how hard this transition has been for you. I just want to do what I can to make it easier.”  


“God, I’m so in love with you,” Jaemin grinned widely.  


“I’m so in love with you too,” Donghyuck kissed the top of his head. 

“Where are you going?” Donghyuck gripped Jaemin’s wrist, stopping him from walking out of the door.  


“I’m hungry,” Jaemin shrugged.  


“Jaemin,” Donghyuck tightened his grip, “It’s 15 degrees outside and it’s snowing, it’s too dangerous.”  


“I have to eat,” Jaemin told him, “I can’t stop these cravings, Donghyuck. I’m so hungry. I can’t fight it anymore, I’ve tried.”  


“What do you mean you tried to fight it?” Donghyuck asked.  


“I stopped myself from eating for so long, I hate that I have to live off blood. I can’t fight it anymore. I’m scared, but I have to,” a tear rolled down Jaemin’s cheek.  


“It’s okay, Jaemin. You’re not a monster. This is normal for you. It’s okay. Just, go, go eat. Just come home safe, okay. Promise me you’ll be back safely,” Donghyuck told him.  


“I will. I’m like superhuman now. I’ll be back soon,” Jaemin joked.  


“You better be,” Donghyuck threatened, “Or I will find a necromancer to bring you back from the dead again, only to kill you for the third time.”  


“Harsh,” Jaemin put his hand on his chest and gasped.  


“Go hunt,” Donghyuck rolled his eyes, pushing Jaemin towards the door.  


Jaemin smirked, before sprinting out of the door.  


“Johnny,” Donghyuck said once the phone connected, “I need you and possibly Doyoung. I think I have an idea to help Jaemin, but I’m not sure how.”  


“We’re both on the way,” Johnny said, “Do you need Kun?”  


“No, he’s got bigger things to worry about, let him do his coven leader things. You and Doyoung are smart enough.”  


“Boo,” Johnny said from behind Donghyuck, Doyoung standing a few feet behind him.  


Donghyuck jumped, his heart racing. “You gotta stop doing that.”  


“Why?” Johnny smiled, “It’s so fun.”  


“One day I’m gonna move all the furniture so you apparate into the couch and get stuck there,” Donghyuck told him.  


“Okay,” Doyoung quickly intervened, “How can we help you help Jaemin?”  


“So I know the spell to keep drinks warm or keep drinks cold, or even refill drinks. But how do I make a spell to refill blood in a coffee cup?”  


“Oh, oh no,” Doyoung sighed, “That’s going to be a little more tricky, blood is such a vital ingredient for spells so making a spell for blood has to be done very gently and very carefully or the whole spell could go haywire, almost like it’s been overloaded. The whole thing will shut down.”  


“Okay, so what do we need?” Donghyuck asked.  


“A plan,” Johnny told him, “A really good plan.”  


“Let’s do it before Jaemin gets back,” Donghyuck said, “I want to surprise him.”  


Doyoung and Johnny set up the table in the exact ritual placements they would need to complete the spell. Doyoung moved to the side, pulling out a notebook, drawing out math equations, trying to determine the exact numbers. He muttered to himself as he drew out a derivative that he thought might be the answer he was looking for. It was trial and error, but eventually, he got it, presenting it to Johnny to interpret.  


“In order to keep the spell stable,” Johnny told him, “We’re going to have to modify it, so the results won’t be the same, not the way it is with refilling water or coffee.”  


“What will the results be?” Donghyuck asked.  


“You’ll have to keep at least a drop of blood left in the cup and it will refill but slowly. It will be a low iron content, so it won’t sustain him if he was to only drink that. He will still need to get blood from a source, whether that is hunting or Kun may have a hookup at the hospital for bags,” Johnny explained.  


“That’s fine,” Donghyuck told him, “I just want something that can help. It’s too dangerous in these conditions to be out there hunting. I’m worried.”  


“This’ll be perfect then,” Doyoung said, “Just make sure he knows he still has to feed from a direct source at least once biweekly.”  


“You got it,” Donghyuck smiled.  


“We want you to try it. Follow the steps I’ve written out based on Doyoung’s equations, and grab Jaemin’s favorite travel cup and do your best. We’re both going to be right here.”  


“Okay,” Donghyuck gripped the bowl and took a deep breath, his hands channeling the power from within him into the bowl and its ingredients.  


Johnny and Doyoung took a step back and watched as the youngest witch in their coven put together a special spell for someone he loved more than anything. Doyoung jumped in occasionally when Donghyuck got confused. Johnny kept encouraging him, trying to keep his distance and let Donghyuck learn.  


“You’re done,” Doyoung said finally, “You did it.”  


“I did?” Donghyuck smiled.  


“You did,” Johnny hugged him.  


“Okay, go, go,” Donghyuck told them, “Jaemin could be back any second. Thank you so much for your help, I’m lucky to have you guys.”  


“We love you,” Johnny smiled, “I hope Jaemin likes it.”  


“He will,” Donghyuck grinned. 

“What in the fresh hell happened to you?” Donghyuck asked.  


Jaemin groaned, collapsing on the ground, “I got hit by a car.”  


“What?” Donghyuck screamed.  


“I got hit by a car,” Jaemin frowned.  


“How the hell did that happen?” Donghyuck helped Jaemin sit on the couch.  


“They didn’t see me in the reflection of their mirror, and they just… hit me while they were reversing,” Jaemin sighed, “I got here as fast as I could before they wondered why I wasn’t severely injured.”  


“You’re an apex predator. You have super speed and super strength. Why didn’t you dodge it or push it from hitting you?” Donghyuck asked.  


Jaemin pouted, his cheeks would’ve been bright red if his heart was still beating, “I saw your selfie on Instagram.”  


Donghyuck smacked Jaemin upside his head, “You idiot. Cute, but still idiotic.”  


“Make it go away,” Jaemin pouted more.  


“I’m working on it,” Donghyuck pointed to his table where the ingredients were, “I’m going to need some of your blood.”  


Jaemin nodded, biting his own wrist, letting the blood drip into the copper bowl Donghyuck was holding up.  


Donghyuck completed the potion, muttering Latin under his breath. He took Jaemin’s shirt off to have access to his chest. Donghyuck dipped his palms flat in the basin letting the potion coat his palms. He placed his palms on Jaemin’s chest, muttering the same Latin underneath his breath. Jaemin started glowing from his wounds, each one healing quickly and completely.  


Donghyuck brushed a wet rag over Jaemin’s chest, cleaning both of them up. 

“How are you feeling?” Donghyuck asked.  


“Really good,” Jaemin sighed, “Really hungry.”  


“Yeah, it takes a lot of energy to heal. You should eat and get some rest. I have spare bags in the mini-fridge,” Donghyuck rubbed his hair soothingly.  


“Thank you,” Jaemin leaned into him, “I love you.”  


“I love you too,” Donghyuck kissed him, “Now eat, brush your teeth, and come to bed.”  


Jaemin cuddled into Donghyuck’s side, who was already half-asleep. His cold legs tangled with Donghyuck’s warm ones. Jaemin ran his fingers down Donghyuck’s spine, pulling him closer, letting Donghyuck’s heartbeat lull him to sleep. A fleeting thought of how he didn’t have a heartbeat for Donghyuck to fall asleep too panged through his chest before sleep officially overtook him.


End file.
